why?
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: Luhan yang selalu diejek dan Sehun menyelamatkannya(?)


LUHAN POV

aku menghenghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kutatap semua siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas ini. Mereka semua sibuk sendiri. kutatap bangku kosong di dekatku, aku kesepian. Yap tak ada yang mau duduk denganku. Aku hanya mengrucutkan bibirku sambil memainkan game yang berada di handphone, Inilah yang kulakukan jika jam kosong atau jam istirahat. hufft siapa juga yang mau berteman denganku. Walaupun penampilanku tidak nerd tapi karena otakku yang cukup bodoh ini dan orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang sehingga mereka menjauhiku. Aku hanya heran mengapa aku bisa masuk di kelas ini?

Luhan Pov End

Luhan menghentikan permainan di handphonenya begitupun siswa-siswi lainnya yang kembali duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing karena seonsaengnim telah datang. Tapi kali ini seonsaengnim tidak datang sendiri, terlihat seorang murid dibelakangan seonsaengnim yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung dan kulit yang putih dan terlebih lagi sangat tampan.

Semua dikelas hanya menatap takjub sama namja itu. Terlebih Luhan yang juga terpesona sama namja itu.

"Eheem baiklah anak-anak. Ada siswa baru dikelas kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" seonsaengnim menatap anak baru itu, anak baru itu hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil aku Sehun. terima kasih"

"baiklah nak Sehun kamu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan angkat tanganmu." Luhan terkejut dan refleks mengangkat tangannya. Semua siswa-siswi hanya menatap sinis Luhan.

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya Krystal?" tanya seonsaengnim

"seonsaengnim mengapa Sehun harus duduk dengan dia? Sehun tidak pantas duduk dengannya bu. Bisa-bisa Sehun nanti jadi tidak normal. Iyakan?" ucap Krystal lantang. Siswa yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Krystal. Luhan hanya menunduk sambil meremas celananya kesal.

"Krystal apakah ada masih bangku kosong? dan jangan begitu sama Luhan. Kau kuhukum." "ta.. Tapi bu..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, sehun silahkan duduk dengan Luhan"

sehun mulai berjalan menuju bangku Luhan. Setelah sampai di samping Luhan, sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar tapi anehnya dia ber-smirk walaupun cuman sebentar.

Sehun mulai duduk disamping Luhan.

"hai Luhan. Aku sehun" ucap Sehun sambil mengajak Luhan.

"ehhm Sehun yang dikatakan Krystal itu benar sebaiknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat denganku." ucap Luhan sambil mencoret bukunya tidak jelas, saat ini mata pelajaran kosong, Kim seonsaengnim absen ada urusan mendadak.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-dibuat-.

Luhan yang mendengarnya menggenggam pulpen tak berdosa itu dengan kesal. Luhan kembali mencoret-mencoret bukunya.

"sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Aku ini tidak normal." Sehun hanya bersmirk.

"Luhan tatap lawan bicaramu. Tak punya sopan santun eoh?"

Luhan menggertakkan giginya kesal. Luhan sebenarnya tak pernah begini, luhan bukannya tak mau menatap Sehun. Hanya saja jika menatap wajah Sehun jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi datar padahal jantungnya sudah tak normal. Ada apa ini? Luhan segera keluar kelas sambil memegang dadanya. Sejak kapan dia punya penyakit jantung/? Atau mungkin dia jatuh cinta sama Sehun tapi mereka belum terlalu kenal. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada ppandangan pertama.

Sudah seminggu Sehun duduk di sebelah luhan tapi luhan selalu menghindarinya. Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan kepada Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan hanya bermain game di handphonenya hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar menghindari Sehun. Sehun yang merasa bosan diacuhkan terus dengan luhan. Akhirnya Sehun mulai mencolek-colek lengan Luhan.

"apa sehun?" Luhan melakukan kesalahan fatal telah menatap wajah Sehun

"akhirnya kamu menatapku juga. Kamu dulu bilang Luhan, kamu tidak normal?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa Sehun membahas ini lagi.

"Iya, aku tak normal kenapa?" ucap Luhan kesal.

"tidak normal bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"apakah aku harus menjelaskannya? Aku tidak normal, aku menyimpang, aku gay Sehun. Puas?" ucap Luhan bertubi-bertubi.

"wow.. Wow.. Teman-teman si aneh ini telah mengakui kalau dia gay" teriak Kim Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tadi.

"hahahaha Luhan usaha yang bagus. jika kamu punya anak yang tampan jodohkan aku ya. Hahaha"

"eh sulli kau tidak ingat dia tidak bisa punya keturunan. Hahaha" kata Krystal teriak. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, dan rasanya ingin menangis karena dipermalukan didepan sehun.

"sehun sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Kalau tidak kau bisa ikut-ikutan tidak normal." Ucap Krystal lagi sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya berekspresi datar, melihat tidak ada reaksi Sehun, krystal berjalan menuju bangku Luhan dan Sehun. Dan duduk di meja Sehun

"ehhm sehun yang tampan lebih baik kau duduk denganku saja. Kau tau sayang sekali kau yang tampan duduk dengan orang yang tak normal ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak normal hm?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Krystal tajam.

"maksudmu apa Sehun?"

sehun berdiri, semua siswa menatapnya bingung, kemudian sehun menarik pergelangan Luhan dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung dengan mata yang sudah sembab akibat menangis.

Sesampainya di depan, sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya menunduk melihat pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Begitupun siswa yang menatap terus Sehun

"kalian tau aku muak dengan kalian semua. Kenapa kalau tidak normal? Apakah menganggu hidupmu?" Teriak Sehun. Siswa

hanya diam berkutik.

"Se- sehun." lirih Luhan.

"Gay itu tidak normal sehun, dia itu orang aneh dan pantas dijauhi. Dan kau juga sebaiknya jauhi Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan kau gay juga?" ucap Krystal. Sehun hanya menggertak giginya kesal.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"APA?" terkejut itulah ekspresi yang pantas untuk situasi saat ini. Siswa hanya menatap tak percaya, begitupun Luhan juga yang tak percaya perkataan Sehun tadi. Tidak mungkin.

"hahaha Sehun jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu."

"aku tidak bercanda. hemmp mungkin kalian butuh bukti." Sehun memegang bahu luhan agar berhadapan dengannya, sehun menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan menatap sehun tak berkedip. Kemudian sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sehun mulai memajukan wajahnya ke wajah luhan. Akhirnya..

CUP

Bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan. Mereka berciuman. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Luhan yang manis. Reaksi luhan hanya diam tak berkutik. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Sehun, sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan pelan, luhan tak membalasnya tapi tak menolaknya juga, luhan meremas celananya erat. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Siswa-siswa yang melihatnya hanya kaget dan diam melihat mereka. Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Luhan hanya diam sambil memegang bibirnya yang telah dicium oleh sehun.

"kalian sudah melihatnya kan? Jadi jika kalian berani menganggu Luhan lagi. Kalian akan berurusan denganku." kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

Siswa-siswa hanya menatap mereka cengo/?

"Sehun kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil memainkan jarinya gugup. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun balik sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan kesal apakah dia melupakan ciumannya?

"Menciumku sehun" kata Luhan

"ohh itu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang dibully. Jadi aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak dibully lagi" ucap Sehun

 _"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu"_ kata Sehun dalam hati

DEG

Sakit itulah yang Luhan rasakan, rasa sakitnya sampai jantung. Jadi sehun tidak mencintainya? Tapi itu ciuman pertama yang luhan jaga. Mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya runtuh pertahanan Luhan.

PLAK

Pipi kanan sehun memerah habis ditampar Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan heran. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau kira kau siapa sampai-sampai berani menciumku eoh? itu ciuman pertamaku. aku tahu aku gay. Tapi jangan perlakukanku sperti itu. Kau hanya anak baru yang kebetulan tampan, kau hanya anak baru tapi kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu? Hikss aku membencimu" Kata Luhan dan mulai meninggalkan sehun. Baru lima langkah

GREP

Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Sehun memeluknya? Luhan balik badan dan menatap sehun

"Apa lagi?" Kata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang bercucuran

"Maaf aku menciummu. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena.."

"karena apa? Tidak suka melihat adegan pembullyan?" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku membencimu" kata Luhan

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu" kata Sehun mantap. Luhan menatap sehun tidak percaya. Sekarang apa lagi ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan sungguh" ucap sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan. Luhan menatap sehun sambil mencari kebohongan dimata Sehun tapi sepertinya sehun berkata jujur. Sehun memeluk Luhan melihat luhan melamun. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap sehun lirih kemudian Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Luhan

"Mulai saat ini kita berpacaran" kata Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Eehm kenapa kau tidak menembakku dulu Sehun? Kenapa langsung memutuskan sendiri?"

"Karena aku tau kau tidak akan menolakku" kata Sehun

END


End file.
